Dazed...
by Violet Baudelaire
Summary: Oliver feels something about Hermione and Hermione feels it too. but both are shy to release their feelings about each other. then there Harry realizes, what Hermione feels, then he feels concerned and later realizes there is something more than that conc
1. Default Chapter

Dazed...  
  
The Hogwarts Express will be leaving the station in a moment later and Hermione Granger, in her 3^rd year in Hogwarts, was rushing when she bumped to Oliver Wood, a seventh year. "Are you ok?" said Oliver. "Yes, I am...oh...hi Oliver, sorry if I bumped you..." Hermione said this very fast and without looking while picking up some of her things on the floor which fell of the cart. "I can help you if you want..."Oliver suggested while picking up Crookshank's cage. "Oh...thank you...by the way, are we leaving in a few moments?" Hermione asked. "Oh yes...we have to be a little fast about this..."said Oliver looking at his watch. When Hermione was boarding at the train already, Oliver looked dazed, he was thinking how beautiful Hermione had been all these years. But then he forgot about it for a while as he was walking to his compartment and there sat Percy Weasley reading Hogwarts, A History. "So, Percy, how many times did you read that?" Oliver blurted out. "Oh, hi Oliver Wood,  
looking very dazed, I bet you saw Katie Bell again. Anyway, did you see Penny?" Percy said. "Oh, not yet, so what are your plans for your last year here in Hogwarts?" Oliver asked. "I have to pass my N.E.W.T., so I can work at the Ministry of Magic. By the way I am Head Boy already! How about you?" Percy said proudly. "Oh, same as you, I have to pass my N.E.W.T. too. Gryffindor has to win the Quidditch final and I wish I could be accepted in Puddlemere United team." Oliver said hopefully. "Oh, I see...hi Penny, I was looking for you a while ago..." Percy said to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Oliver was still staring at the window with his mind crammed. On Hermione's side, she was getting inside of the compartment when Ron started... "Hermione Granger, is this should a prefect aspirant do...be late...?" "Shut up Ron! I just woke up late and if I could only apparate, then I did" Hermione shouted at Ron's ears. "Harry, you are still silent, look, if you are still thinking  
of how You-know-who will attack you this term, then forget it, man! There are a lot of things to be expected, like Quidditch, Hogsm..."Ron said when Harry butted in "Oh, Ron, I'm just thinking of something...and forget it, please" "Ok dokey, and Ms. Granger please stop shouting because the glass might break, ok..."Ron said. Hermione was seething with anger, Harry was blank-faced and Ron was mumbling because he was hungry already.  
  
When the feast had started already, Oliver sat beside Hermione and he brushed his hand against her on purpose. But he focused his attention on something else: Quidditch. "Hey Harry, ready for a seeker practice?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, when?" Harry said with his mouth full. "By mid October or early November." Oliver said while scooping some ice cream. "Mid October or early November, mid October or early November, mid Oct..." Hermione muttered as her mind was telling her, "Stop Hermione, you can't be in love with him"  
  
"Er...Hermione, are saying something?" Oliver blurted out quietly. "No, I...I...I was j-j-just practicing some spells" Hermione muttered nervously. "No really, is it about Harry...or me?" Oliver asked. "Of course not!" Hermione said. "Ah...ok...I won't bug you about that. By the way, if you want to watch the trainings, just feels free to go, you can take Ron with you...if you don't mind." Oliver said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I will...Thanks. Do well in your Term..." Hermione said. "You too!" Oliver said added with a look that made Hermione melt right away.  
  
Note: Im an amateur writer so please don't blame me if there are some mistakes here. It's my first time to write a fanfic and I'll be glad if you'll send me more 20 reviews before I post my next two chapters. Bye! ("_) 


	2. 

Chapter two…  
  
Months passed by and it was October already. Hermione and Oliver seem to see each other oftenly. Hermione thinks that Oliver likes her and Oliver thinks that Hermione likes him, but they both do not take it seriously. One day Hermione found Harry fixing his broomstick and preparing to go for his training. "Hey Harry, can I come with you?" Hermione asked. "But aren't you going to go to the library for some research?" Harry asked. "No…! I finished them all ahead of time and our professors didn't give us much homework. But please…" Hermione pleaded. "Um…ok but can you help me on the Potions Homework later?" Harry asked. "Oh sure, why not? Come on, what are you waiting for…" Hermione said excitedly. They reached the grounds already and as usual Oliver was staring at the space. "Harry, you're already here…and Hermione, you're here too…"Oliver said as if he came back to his own self again but still dazed and smiling. While Harry and Oliver are practicing, Oliver would steal a glance of Hermione. Hermione was looking at Oliver all the time. At the end of the training, "You're good, the both of you" Hermione commented. "T-Thanks, Hermione." Oliver and Harry chorused. "Um…Harry, can I come with you on your trainings?" Hermione asked as she and Harry were walking to their dormitories. "…Ok, but won't you take Ron with you? "Harry asked. "Sure, he can come anytime he want and as long as he want to…" Hermione said weakly. Later that night, Oliver can't sleep, then he dreamt that Hermione was a seeker then they had a Quidditch Match, Oliver fell off a broomstick because he was looking at Hermione for a long time already and then suddenly, he fell off his bed and woke up.  
  
Note:  
  
10 reviews before chapter three, please…PLEASE…pLeAsE!  
  
Thanks… =) (  
  
Remember…I'm only an amateur writer! 


	3. 

Chapter three…  
  
Hermione had always been with Harry during his trainings and he is suspecting that Hermione goes to the trainings because of him, but Harry asked Hermione "Er…Hermione, can I ask you something?" "Oh sure, Harry" Hermione answered. "Are you going to the trainings…because of…me?! I mean you can tell me that you like me instead of going to my trainings…" Harry said. Hermione was in total shock and rage and then bellowed "OF COURSE NOT MR. HARRY POTTER…! …I always go with you to the trainings because of…" "of who, Hermione, Of who…Oliver Wood?" Harry said. Hermione only nodded. Harry looked at her sympathetically and placed his hand over her shoulder. "Hermione, you should have told me about it earlier" Harry said. "Why?" Hermione asked as her tears were falling. "I could have told Oliver about it" Harry said. "Won't Oliver be mad at me" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure about it, but I hope he won't, or else…"Harry said. "What do you mean…?" Hermione asked quizzically. "You'll find out soon…" Harry answered. After Harry said that, Hermione placed her head on his shoulders and Harry…actually appreciated it.  
  
Note:  
  
10 reviews again before chapter 4!  
  
Thanks! ( 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Five  
  
The incident that happened last chapter, made Hermione conscious about herself. Once she sees Oliver's face, she hides herself and mutters under her breath "Harry, what have you done?" but one potions class, Hermione was mixing 2 scoops of dried scorpions, 5 bay leaves, 7 pitted fish eyes and 6 frog legs on her potion when suddenly, "Excuse me Professor Snape, but may I ask you to excuse Mr. Potter for a Quidditch practice" Oliver asked. "Do you have a letter from Prof. Mc. Gonagall?" Snape questioned him. "Yes, oh…I forgot…and um, here it is." Oliver said while he was getting something on his pocket and suddenly he gave Hermione a smile which made her knock her cauldron and cause Seamus' cauldron to shrink and at the same time…melt (Poor Seamus). Snape actually seen it and with a wave of his wand, fixed everything in it's place and bellowed "What have you done, Ms. Granger…?!" "I J-j-just knocked off my cauldron because I got burned by my cauldron…Professor" A very shocked Hermione lied quickly. "Is that so, 30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape said while he was reading Prof. Mc. Gonagall's letter. Ron and Harry rushed to her. "Are you okay" Ron asked. Harry gave her a confused and concerned look and said "I knew it, Hermione" "Yeah, it is, Harry, it is…" Hermione said crying. "Knew what?! What is this all about that I don't know?! Hello, what is it guys?!" Ron asked dumbfounded. "Ron…You, Hermione and I are going to talk later, after this subject and we are going to tell you what is going on, okay?" Harry said. "Okay…" Ron answered. "Well, well, well…look at our dear smart mudblood, knock her cauldron by her clumsy hands or is it because of looking at Oliver Wood's knock-out smile…ahahahahaha!" Malfoy sneered as he was walking around Hermione. Ron stood up and said, "Shut up, Malfoy. You are just jealous because no one looks at your face and knocks their cauldron." Hermione was still bursting in tears. After Potions, Harry blocked Malfoy at the door and said "Watch your words, Malfoy". Then the 3 proceeded to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Sorry this chapter is late, got a lot of exams…ReViEwS, puh-leeze! 


End file.
